


Flowers and Stained Tiles

by Blue_Primadonna



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Angst and Tragedy, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter, M/M, No happy ending here folks, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, hannahaki fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Primadonna/pseuds/Blue_Primadonna
Summary: It's rarer to survive Hannahaki than to get it.Peter isn't very surprised at his death.





	Flowers and Stained Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few notes, this does contain a LITTLE gore, so if you're super squimish try to avoid this book. Special thanks to my edge-queen best friend for the title. the lyrics at the start of the book and end are from Apocalypse, by Ciggarettes After Sex.

" _When you're all alone_  
 _I will reach for you'_

 

Peter Parker, age 17, born August fifteenth 2001 was graced with powers, just before his uncle died. The powers were both a blessing and a curse, as he was able to help other people, and met people too; like his mentor and father figure Tony Stark. He also met Deadpool, who was a blessing and a curse too. Peter knew almost nothing about his past, just the things the mercenary told him; He figured that was a good thing, as anyone who became a mercenary due to their childhood probably had a horrible one. Peter knew his personality though, and he knew that the Merc with a mouth had a heart of gold. Wade Wilson was the funniest, sweetest, sassiest person he knew, so Peter wasn't so surprised when he coughed up blood and flowers into his toilet one morning. After he was done choking on his spit, he had looked up what the flowers meant. It turns out that he coughed up two different flowers, Gardenias and Hydrangeas together they meant 'secret heartfelt love' which was the lamest thing he had ever read. Since then, Peter would choke on flowers anytime Wade was mentioned.

The first people who found out was his decathlon team. They were practicing for the next competition, when someone has mentioned Deadpool.  
" _Yeah, heard him and Spider-Man are friends."_

_"Really? I thought he was against the whole killing thing."_

_"If you ask me, I think they're banging."_

The voices of his teammates drowned out into white noise as he started coughing.

_"No way, Spider-Man is too good for him."_

_"Yeah, I bet_ he's _ugly too."_

He felt the flowers come ip quickly into his throat as blood started dripping from his lips.

_"Guys, we all should be asking Peter, since he and Spider-Man are friends. Hey Pe-"_

Flash couldn't even finish his sentence when they all turned to him and stared at the pool of dark red dripping out of his hands as he covered his mouth to try and stop the blossoms.

People clamored to help him, or save him, because they didn't know if this was the first time he's done this or the last. They crowded him and yelled, hitting his back so he could finally unclog his throat of the flowers. After what felt like hours, but was only about five minutes, the blooms were released onto the floor into the puddle of blood. What would be a beautiful bouquet of blue and white became a horrifying showcase of bloodstained purple and pink.  Ever since the incident, Peter had gotten less popular by the day; his friends showered him in pity and not even _Flash Thompson_ made fun of him anymore, because who wanted to be the one caught making fun of a kid with Hannahaki? The school had to call his Aunt May, who was absolutely Grief stricken. She had ordered him to tell whi the flowers were for, and was even more hurt that he had fallen for a mercenary he met while being a hero.

 

The next person who found out was his mentor and father figure, Tony Stark. It was about a month and a half from the incident at school, and Peter was allowed to come to the Avengers tower to meet all of them personally.  He walked slowly as he was led to the lounge, when Tony started to speak.

_"I hear that a certain mercenary and yourself are friends. Don't trust him Pete, he's a killer."_

No.

Not  **now**.

Not in front of Tony. Peter knew very well that the breath he just took might be his last.

_"Stop."_ Peter choked out, in a desprate plea to Tony and the flowers that were slowly suffocating him.

_"what do you mean stop? I'm just telling you that I don't trust him."_

Of course, Tony was too late. Peter was already collapsing, dark red already staining his lips. Tony was able to catch him, but it was too late to save him.

_"Please, Mr.Stark..I-I don't wanna go..Please sir, I don't wanna go.."_

It was Impossible to save him. 

Peter Benjamin Parker died that day, In his surrogate father's arms choking on flowers and 'Sorry's'

 

The last person who knew, was Wade Wilson; Peter's fatal love.

It had only been a few days since Peter's death, and Wade had no idea that the friendly neighborhood spider man was gone. He assumed that Iron Man was keeping him under wraps because he wasn't a fan of any hero being friends with a Mercenary. Naturally he went to go see Stark himself, to ask what was up with his favorite spider. Once he got to the Tower, his entire mood changed.

He didn't waste any time getting into the building, breaking into Stark's bedroom. Lo, and behold, the billionaire genius was sat up in his bed, looking at Wade with somber eyes that pierced into his poisoned heart and filled it with fear. 

_"_ What are you doing in bed, Mr.Stank? shouldn't you be lecturing a spider by now?" Deadpool asked with a hint of both malice and concern.

"He died."

" _What?"_

"He died three days ago. Got Hannahaki for you and didn't get the surgery."

_Hannahaki? For Wade? That explains everything. Peter's little blushes when they talked, his sudden disappearance from night-time New York. Needless to say, Wade was heartbroken._

Wade said nothing before he left.

He spent the day on top of the late Peter Parker's favorite perch, trying to hide his tears while he built a memorial for one of the few suns in his life. 

 

The funeral was beautiful, just like Peter. Nearly all of New York came to honor their favorite hero. The Avengers came too, so did Wade. Aunt may was in tears as she spoke about how sweet Peter was to the end of the line, how ironic it was that his big heart was the thing that killed him. Tony spoke of Spider-Man's heroism, his everlasting respect and love for his city, how he powered through his sickness to keep the streets.

Wade didn't speak, he felt it would be disrespectful since if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be at a funeral. If he was to speak, he would talk about how funny Peter was. How whenever he talked about science or legos his eyes would sparkle, and how Peter was one of the people who trusted and loved him, genuinely loved him. If Wade was to speak, he would say that he absolutely adored Peter, and he would give anything for him to still be around so he could say it.

When people came up to Peter's casket, they put things that reminded them of a great hero, nephew and son. Tony put in a model ark reactor, May put in a spiderman key-chain. When Wade got up there, he put in two carnations. One pink and the other White, meaning ' _remembrance of a dead love.'_   Seeing Peter in that casket killed him. They didn't cake him in makeup, so you could see the blood stained on his lips, and the little brown freckles that you had to be close to see. It was so  _unnatural_ see Peter like this, someone so beautifully vibrant like Peter didn't deserve a fate like that.

 

Once the service was over and New York's little angel was six feer under, Wade left to finish the memorial.

' _Peter Benjamin Parker.'_ it read. _'a true hero and the light of many people's life.'_ It was decorated with the same pink and white Carnations put into Peter's casket. Up there, Wade Wilson cried his heart out for his lost love.

" _When you're feeling low  
I will be there too"_


End file.
